


More To Come

by mayhemcauses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemcauses/pseuds/mayhemcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was fate. Or destiny.<br/>Maybe you were meant to talk to me that day.<br/>Maybe it was good that I hadn’t really talked to anyone yet.<br/>Maybe I needed someone to show me that some people are interesting enough to break out of my shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Come

“I’m Niall.”  
“Harry.”  
“You seem quiet.”  
“I do?”  
“Yes. You’re sitting here alone with a book. Everyone else is hanging out with their friends, why aren’t you?”  
“Why aren’t you?”  
“I asked first.”  
“Frankly, the book is more interesting.”

Maybe it was fate. Or destiny.  
Maybe you were meant to talk to me that day.  
Maybe it was good that I hadn’t really talked to anyone yet.  
Maybe I needed someone to show me that some people are interesting enough to break out of my shell. 

 

“That was fun!”  
“You think so?”  
“Yes, Harry. Light up a little.”  
“But what if we get in trouble?”  
“We won’t, ok. And even if, there’s no way anyone can’t find this funny.”  
“We just egged our English teacher’s house! She’s a monster.”  
“Alright, if we do get in trouble, I’ll take the blame.”  
“No, you won’t. We’re best friends. Best friends get detention together.”

I liked your carefree attitude a lot.  
It felt like you were the exact opposite of me, yet understanding and always there when I needed you.  
I also liked the way you got me in trouble sometimes.  
It made me feel like a kid. Maybe I needed that.

“Harry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
“You know you can. You’ve told me a lot of secrets before.”  
“I know. But this is a bit bigger… Promise you won’t tell?”  
“I promise.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“I think I’m gay, Harry.”

I took pride in the fact that I was the one you were coming out to.  
It felt like you gave me a piece of you to hold and keep, to take care of even.  
I’m not sure what my first thought was when I registered what you had said.  
You were gay.  
Niall is gay.  
I remember you running away after your confession and me chasing after you.  
I remember hugging you and saying that I don’t mind, that you were still Niall.  
I remember the strange tingle in my tummy when you looked up at me, watery eyes and an expression that I couldn’t quite understand.  
Now I know what you were trying to say, but couldn’t.  
You wanted me to confess too.  
You wanted us to be something more.  
But I couldn’t tell you that I thought I might be gay too, because I hadn’t thought about it before.  
I had never liked someone; neither a girl, nor a boy.  
Somehow I knew that was about to change.

“He’s a faggot!”  
“What the hell?! You’ve been his friend since fucking kindergarten.”  
“Well, then he wasn’t into butt-sex.”  
“You disgust me. He’s still the same.”  
“No he’s not, Harry. He’s a fag now, and you are probably one too. I hope you’ll be happy together, vomit.”

The first time someone had suggested that I could be gay too.  
The first time I thought that I might be gay too.  
The first time someone had implied that there was something between us, more than the obvious.  
The first time I had avoided you at lunch, not because I was embarrassed to be your friend.  
Not because I didn’t want to be bullied or because I knew people would start rumors.  
No, it was because for the first time, I knew what that tingle meant.  
I was falling for you.  
To this day, I haven’t forgotten how hurt and absolutely broken you looked that day.  
I’m still sorry.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”  
“… No, I haven’t.”  
“Yes, you have Harry okay. It’s alright, I get that you don’t want to be seen with the gay kid. But please at least be my friend when we’re alone. I wouldn’t–“

Our first kiss.

“Don’t you ever think I’d avoid you because of that ever again.”

I ran.  
Like you when you first came out.  
But you didn’t chase after me.  
I remember wanting to throw you a look over my shoulder while running, making sure you weren’t following me.  
I didn’t want you to run after me, but somehow I did.  
The following two weeks probably were the hardest of my life.

“Harry.”  
“I’m a bit busy, Niall, sorry.”  
“No, you’re not. Stop avoiding me. You can’t just kiss me and then pretend it never happened.”  
“I…”  
“What Harry?”  
“I’m sorry, but this is all a bit too much.”  
“You were the one kissing me!”

And I ran again.  
But this time, you did chase after me.  
And you kissed me.  
I remember the strange sensation that spread through my whole body.  
I remember not wanting the moment to come to an end.  
I remember the look we shared after it had ended.  
The closest to love I had experienced.

“Hey Harry.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What if I told you that I think I’m in love you.”  
“I’d tell you that I know that I’m in love with you.”

That night we made love for the first time.  
It was the best night of my life. So far.

“I can’t believe we graduated!”  
“I can’t believe you graduated.”  
“Ass.”  
“You know you love me though.”  
“I do. Really, really much.”  
“Cheesy bastard.”

Truthfully, I was scared what would happen to our relationship while we were in college.  
Everyone always described our connection as ‘puppy love’, but I wanted it to be something deeper, something more.  
I wanted us to last.

“I don’t know how to afford a damn flat!”  
“You could just move in with me…”  
“But… isn’t that a bit too early?”  
“Why? A lot of college students live together because they can’t afford a place on their own. The only difference would be that we have sex.”

That made you laugh.

“Alright then, if you insist, I guess I’ll move in with you.”

Living together was a bit harder than expected at first.  
I remember cleaning after you like you were still a little boy and I was your mum.  
I regret yelling at you because of that.  
We rarely argued about anything, but being together non-stop really tested my boundaries from time to time.  
But it was worth it.  
You being the first thing I saw when I woke up in the morning.  
You with your ruffled hair and tired eyes, that somehow still managed to gleam.  
You standing in our small kitchen shirtless, preparing breakfast and ending up eating half of it before we were able to sit down together.  
Memories I know I’ll cherish for the rest of my life; of our lives.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.”  
“I have?”  
“Yeah… is something wrong? Did I do something?”  
“No! Niall, you did nothing. Everything’s fine. In fact, I wanted to ask you something but I’m a bit afraid.”  
“Afraid of what? You can ask me everything, you know that.”  
“…”  
“Are you sure everything’s alright, Harry? You look a bit pale.”  
“Willyoumarryme?”  
“What?”  
“I wanted to know… if maybe, you’d… you know how I feel about you and… I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so… Will you marry me, Niall?”

I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you in that moment.  
You looked as if you couldn’t quite believe it, as if I had knocked the breath out of your lungs.  
You nodded heavily, too speechless for a simple ‘Yes’.  
I’m not able to put what I felt in this moment in words.  
It was the happiest I had ever felt.  
It was the most perfect kiss we had ever shared.  
It was the purest laugh – almost giggle even – that I had ever heard escaping your lips.  
There was nothing wrong with the world in that moment.  
Only you in my arms, whispering how excited you were.  
Only us.  
And there was so much more to come.


End file.
